


K-k-kiss me

by Dark_Nightingale



Category: Arrested Development
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bet kissing, Brother/Brother Incest, Card bet, Curtain Fic, Fluff, Lindsay is scared for life lol, Love Confessions, M/M, OOC, Teen Romance, Underage Kissing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:54:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25599904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Nightingale/pseuds/Dark_Nightingale
Summary: Джоб предлагает Майклу сыграть в карты на желание. Но согласившись, Майкл и представить не мог, что у брата могут быть подобные желания на уме...
Relationships: George Oscar "Gob" Bluth/Michael Bluth, Джоб/Майкл
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	K-k-kiss me

**Author's Note:**

> сей прекрасный запретный пейринг, который всё ещё продолжает вдохновлять меня на новые работы.

Майкл заворожённо наблюдал за тем, как игральные карты молниеносно перемешиваются в тонких пальцах брата и в мгновение ока исчезают из его рук, словно растворившись в воздухе.  
— Потрясающе! Как ты это сделал, Джоб? — восторженно поинтересовался он у брата, позабыв про комикс, который читал ещё минуту назад.  
Джордж Оскар загадочно улыбнулся.  
— Иллюзионисты не выдают своих секретов, Майк. Но тебе, как любимому брату, я расскажу… однажды. Может быть. Но не сегодня.  
Майкл разочарованно вздохнул и снова углубился в чтение комикса.  
Джоб взмахнул ладонью, возвращая карты назад, и задумчиво взглянул на брата.  
— Хэй, Майки… Не хочешь сыграть? — поинтересовался он, демонстрируя парню материализовавшуюся колоду карт.  
Майкл задумался на несколько секунд, после чего окончательно отложил комикс и подошёл к старшему брату.  
— Можно. На что играем?  
— На желание. Идёт? — Джоб как-то странно улыбнулся, тасуя карты.  
— Только не на дурацкие желания, которые потом можно использовать как компромат, — строго заметил Майкл.  
— Идёт, — кивнул Джоб, и в подтверждение своих слов протянул брату ладонь для рукопожатия.  
Они устроились на кровати Джордж Оскара, он раздал карты и игра началась.  
Юноши не следили за временем, но игра была напряжённой, так как никто из братьев не намерен был проигрывать, а Джоб особенно был мотивирован на выигрыш.  
— Ха, я выиграл! — в конце концов воскликнул он, прямо светясь от счастья, в то время как его брат становился мрачнее тучи от осознания, что он не только продул, но и теперь ему придется выполнять какую-то ерунду.  
— Ну и ладно, — пробурчал Майкл, недовольно скрещивая руки на груди, — что ты хочешь, чтобы я сделал?  
Закончив складывать карты, Джоб отложил их на ночной столик и повернулся к брату с такой победно-коварной улыбкой, что Майкл уже пожалел о том, что вообще согласился с ним играть, да ещё и на желание.  
— Только я должен сперва предупредить — моё желание не заканчивается по количеству или даже, кхм, качеству, но по времени, — Джоб с чего-то вдруг начал нервничать.  
— Что ты имеешь в виду?.. — Майкл недоумённо поднял брови.  
— Ну, скажем так — ты должен будешь сделать кое-что в течение… трёх? Да, трёх минут. Не возмущайся, эти действия по сути одно, но повторяющееся, — несмотря на то, что Джоб пытался говорить уверенно, Майкл заметил, что брат как-то стушевался.  
— Чёрт с тобой. Что за действия? — Майкл приготовился, как ему казалось, к худшему, но в итоге был абсолютно не готов к тому, что последовало.  
— Кхм… П-поцелуй меня. Сюда, — Джоб дрожащим пальцем указал на левую скулу.  
— Что?! Джоб, что это за желание такое? Забудь, я не буду это делать, — Майкл вскочил с кровати и направился к выходу из их комнаты.  
— Майк, стой. Или это, или исполни куриный танец в трусах, — Джоб выдал первое, что пришло в его запаниковавший ум.  
Майкл остановился и повернулся к брату с полными недоумения глазами.  
— Ты это серьёзно? И тебе ничего другого не нужно? Ты же обещал, что ничего такого, что может послужить компроматом.  
— Нет и нет. Ни о каком компромате речи и не идёт, Майкл. И да, у меня очень плохо с фантазией, знаешь ли. И вообще, ты должен знать, что карточный долг — дело чести. Но раз у тебя не хватает духу на такую мелочь, как просто пару раз чмокнуть меня в щёки, то раздевайся. Будешь танцевать курочку в нижнем белье, — Майкл удивился тому, каким сильным и уверенным стал голос брата за какую-то минуту.  
Средний Блут заскрипел зубами и подошёл к брату.  
— Я знаю, что ты пытаешься взять меня на понт, но я всё равно хочу доказать тебе, что мне ничего не стоит выполнить твоё дурацкое желание, — сквозь зубы процедил он, хотя внутри по необъяснимым причинам чувствовал всё нарастающее волнение и даже страх. — Только ты должен пообещать, что это остаётся между нами двумя.  
— Клянусь, что ни одна живая душа не узнает об этом и это остаётся лишь между тобой и мной, — Джоб с абсолютно серьёзным выражением лица положил руку на сердце.  
Майкл издал обречённый вздох.  
— Давай поскорее покончим с этим, — предложил он, чувствуя, что паника накрывает его всё сильнее.  
Джоб кивнул и порылся в ящике стола, отыскивая таймер, выставляя на нём три минуты, после чего отступил с ним назад, присаживаясь на край своей кровати, чтобы хоть как-то компенсировать разницу в их росте.  
— Итак… поцелуй меня сюда, — повторил он, теряя уверенность, и снова прикоснулся пальцем к скуле.  
Майкл вплотную подошёл к брату, чувствуя, что его сердце бьётся так быстро, словно вот-вот покинет грудную клетку, ускакав прочь. Он нервно сглотнул и подался вперёд, едва ощутимо коснувшись губами скулы брата.  
Едва слышный вздох сорвался с губ Джоба, когда Майкл выполнил порученное. Он уже начал потихоньку терять контроль над ситуацией и собой, но напомнил себе, что времени терять нельзя.  
— Хорошо, Майк. Теперь сюда, — тонкий палец ткнулся в другую скулу.  
Майкл мысленно проклял себя и заодно своего брата с его странными извращёнными желаниями и поцеловал другую скулу Джоба.  
— Сюда, — Майкл проследил взглядом за движением пальца, опустившегося на лоб, и прижался губами туда, где секунду назад был палец брата.  
Джоб продолжил оставлять на себе невидимые точки, куда почти незамедлительно после прижимались губы Майкла.  
Когда губы брата покрыли поцелуями почти всё его лицо, Джобу вдруг пришла в голову мысль, от которой он сперва смутился, но потом всё же решил озвучить. Что ему было терять, в конце концов?  
— Потрясающе, Майки. А теперь… теперь присядь ко мне на колени и поцелуй мои веки, — от волнения голос Джордж Оскара был похож на шелест.  
Майкл, который на данный момент из-за проделанного ощутил такой коктейль противоречивых эмоций и чувств, лишь молча поднял бровь.  
— Ну же, Майкл, ты почти закончил. Смотри, осталось меньше двух минут, — заверил его старший брат, демонстрируя ему таймер, на котором утекали 01:35:56.  
Майкл снова обречённо вздохнул и осторожно опустился чуть ли не на самый край коленей Джоба, после чего подался вперёд и по очереди поцеловал его прикрытые глаза.  
— Спасибо. Теперь за ушами. Пожалуйста? — голос Джоба сорвался на хриплый шёпот, из-за которого у Майкла по всему телу пробежали мурашки. Он не мог не заметить, что дыхание брата участилось. Как и его собственное, за что он на сей раз проклял подростковые гормоны.  
Коснувшись губами кожи за левым ухом и отстраняясь, Майкл услышал, что Джордж Оскар издал еле слышный полувздох-полустон, на который его тело мгновенно среагировало, и Блут к своему ужасу и стыду осознал, что возбуждается.  
— Мы почти закончили, Майки… Осталось всего немного… времени, — слова давались старшему брату не без труда.  
Своими дрожащими изящными пальцами Джоб расстегнул пару верхних пуговиц на своей рубашке, освобождая шею и ключицы.  
Он не успел озвучить свою просьбу, как Майкл, в голове которого шумело от притока крови из-за нарастающего возбуждения, которое он уже даже не предпринимал попыток сдержать, в очередной подался вперёд, с чувством прижимаясь пересохшими губами к шее Джоба. От смеси неожиданности и удовольствия Джордж Оскар издал восторженный вздох, из-за чего Майкл облизнул пересохшие губы и припал губами к ключице, к своему собственному изумлению нежно прикусывая её.  
Джоб отозвался на это несдержанным стоном, его руки скользнули на талию Майкла, поглаживая и притягивая его чуть ближе.  
Майкл, извиняясь, зализывал укус на ключице брата, а руки Джоба зарывались в волосы Майкла, нежно поглаживая, когда лежащий рядом на постели таймер противным писком оповестил их о том, что время вышло.  
Блуты встретились взглядами, оторвавшись от того, что делали, и увидели одинаковое желание в глазах друг друга.  
Они одновременно потянулись обратно друг к другу, руки Майкла обвили шею Джоба, а тот, в свою очередь, крепко обнял брата за талию, до предела близко притягивая его к себе. Их губы нашли друг друга, и какое-то время Блуты отчаянно целовались, издавая приглушённые стоны, но ни с того ни с сего на Майкла накатило чувство неправильности происходящего, и он упёрся ладонями в грудь брата, резко отстраняясь.  
— Майки? Всё хорошо? — хрипло поинтересовался Джоб, с некоторым беспокойством глядя на него своими невозможно зелёно-серыми глазами.  
Майкл про себя удивился, что несмотря на то, что во время поцелуя их глаза были закрыты, зрачки Джоба заполнили чуть ли не всю радужку. Интересно, он тоже сейчас выглядит таким же диким?..  
— Джоб… что мы делаем? Мы не можем, мы же… мы же братья, — заметил Майкл, заливаясь краской и попытавшись сползти с колен брата, но тот не позволил ему, мягко удерживая.  
— Тшшш, Майки. Майки? Посмотри на меня? — голос Джоба звучал так нежно, что Майкл не мог не поднять на него глаза.  
— Мы можем делать всё, что нам хочется, особенно если это касается чувств. Наших обоюдных чувств. Ты ведь хочешь продолжать… целовать меня, прикасаться? — тихо спросил Джордж Оскар, ласково обнимая ладонями щёки брата.  
Майкл уверенно кивнул, думая про себя, что он хотел бы этого сейчас больше всего на свете.  
— Тогда давай продолжим. А если ты хочешь подробно обсудить нашу, эм, ситуацию, то мы можем сделать это чуть позже, когда я смогу включить мозги, потому что всё, о чем я сейчас могу думать — это о том, какие у тебя чертовски мягкие и вкусные губы, Майки, — Джоб смущённо улыбнулся.  
Майкл польщённо рассмеялся и снова обнял его за шею, целуя, на что Джоб незамедлительно ответил.  
Блуты прижимались друг к другу максимально близко, их руки лихорадочно скользили везде, где только могли дотянуться, изучая, а их языки сплелись в лишь известном им страстном танце…  
— Джоб, мама просила перед… — послышалось совсем рядом и братья одновременно отстранились, поворачиваясь на голос.  
На пороге их комнаты стояла Линдси и с открытым ртом смотрела на них нечитаемым взглядом, после чего медленно закрыла дверь, и братья услышали её удаляющиеся шаги.  
Блуты в шоке и ступоре переглянулись, а через секунду разразились истеричным хохотом.  
— Чёрт, думаешь, она скажет маме? — смеясь Джобу в плечо, спросил Майкл.  
— Нет, сомневаюсь, что о таком ей захочется хоть с кем-нибудь говорить, — хохотнул Джоб, поглаживая брата по затылку.  
— Хм. Может нам стоит пойти за ней и сказать, что всё не так как она думает или что-то в этом духе? — поинтересовался теперь Джоб, немного успокаиваясь.  
— Нет, наоборот. Думаю, если мы будем пытаться оправдаться и умолять её развидеть увиденное, то это лишь укрепит её подозрения и поставит нас в ещё более неловкое положение. А так она будет думать, что что-то не так поняла или ей вообще показалось, — уверенно заявил Майкл.  
— Думаю, ты прав. Какой же ты умный, Майки, — с восхищением заметил Джоб, поглаживая брата по спине.  
— Ты тоже ничего, коварный совратитель, — улыбнулся Майкл, наконец поднимаясь с колен брата и усаживаясь рядом с ним, — Не думаю, что после того, как Линс нас спалила, стоит пока испытывать судьбу.  
— Оставим до следующего раза? — с надеждой поинтересовался Джоб.  
— И более подходящего времени и места, — Майкл с трудом верил, что они обсуждают это, но за последние полчаса в его сознании и восприятии многое изменилось, — а пока ты обещал мне серьёзный разговор.


End file.
